edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Boy and His Ed
"A Boy and His Ed" is the 16th episode of Season 1 and the 16th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds find out that Kevin's dad has gotten a new job at the jawbreaker factory, and because of this Kevin's garage is stocked with surplus jawbreakers. Naturally, the Eds want to partake of Kevin's stash of delicious jawbreakers, and decide that the best way to do this is to become his new best friends. Plot It's morning in the lane, and once again the Eds are scheming. This time, their latest moneymaking venture is an extortion racket based around a moat that they've created to separate the lane from the Cul-de-Sac, with Ed as the vicious crocodile who will chomp anyone who attempts to ford the river. The only option that will be open is paying to use the toll bridge the Eds have set up. Of course, it's to be expected that the kids won't be too enthused about this, and when Kevin arrives with a box, he is unwilling to pay, and angrily leaves. Their next two customers also don't want to pay the fee, but Eddy is distracted from his purpose when he sees the two orbs of candied goodness that Jonny and Plank are hoarding in their cheeks. Upon questioning the duo, the Eds find out that they received their jawbreakers from Kevin, as it seems that Kevin's father has gotten a new job at the jawbreaker factory, and one of the perks is that Kevin's garage is now filled with surplus jawbreakers which he's giving out to all of the kids. Hearing this, the Eds immediately set off in a mad rush to find Kevin, but when they finally run into him again, his box of jawbreakers has been emptied of its contents by the kids, who have all received some of Kevin's delicious bounty–with the exception of the greedy Eds, of course. Despite this disappointment, though, Eddy regards this as only a minor setback, as he leads the Eds to Kevin's garage to try and take some jawbreakers. When they arrive, they find that the garage door is locked. Eddy realizes that he won't be able to break in, and mourns his bad luck. Edd has an idea, though: become Kevin's friends so that he'll give them some jawbreakers out of kindness. While Eddy isn't fond of this idea, he doesn't have a better idea, and soon Edd is in the role of teacher, imparting onto his friends all the knowledge he has of Kevin. Unfortunately for him, neither Ed nor Eddy is a particularly good student, and they spend their time in the classroom goofing off. Worse yet, when they actually do contribute, their suggestions are often disruptive. Ed only wants to take a nap, but Eddy first suggests that they take the jawbreakers and then, when rebuffed by Edd's reminder of the illegality of stealing, makes fun of Kevin's personal appearance. Eventually, though, Edd is able to make his point: sometimes, clothes do indeed make the man. To this end, the Eds dress like Kevin to show their solidarity with him. When Kevin comes across them biking around the lane while wearing his green shirt/black shorts/red hat ensemble, he of course isn't pleased, but chooses to ignore them. When the Eds give chase, however, more evasive maneuvers are needed, and he manages to get rid of them by using their momentum to run them into a pole. This doesn't stop the Eds attempts, though. The next thing they do is an impromptu cheerleading performance for him, but Kevin is not impressed. The reason for this is quite simple: not only were the Eds loud and irritating, but they spelled Kevin's name "Kinev." The Eds still aren't done, though. When they come across Kevin cleaning his chimney, they offer to help. An annoyed Kevin agrees, but starts to perk up when he realizes he's tricked the Eds into doing all the work for him. He leaves to go have fun somewhere else, but it's at this point where Eddy gets a bright idea: instead of using the small chimney sweep provided, they'll use Ed wearing a large clown wig to clean the chimney. Initially, all seems to go well with this plan, but it's a few sweeps in when Ed's allergies act up again. His first massive sneeze shakes the foundations of the house, scaring Edd and Eddy, and when the duo on the roof manage to regain their balance and start to pull their friend out, it's too late. Ed's second sneeze manages to bring a whole wall of Kevin's house down, and the Eds tumble to the ground along with an immense amount of soot. Naturally, Kevin is none too pleased with the Eds, and he chases them away angrily. When the Eds manage to escape, they regroup in the lane, and Eddy angrily tells Edd that he's fed up with Edd's "friends" plan. This time, the plan will be of his conception. The plan that he comes up with is the same one that he originally suggested: theft. To pull off the heist, the Eds will tunnel into Kevin's garage, take his jawbreakers, and leave through the same hole. It's a simple plan that seems like it has a chance of success until the Eds actually surface and find themselves in Kevin's bathtub while Kevin is busy taking a bath. Of course, Kevin still hasn't forgiven what they did to his house, let alone forgot about it, and all he wants is to get the Eds out of his life. For now, this is easily accomplished when he steps out of the bathtub and pulls the plug, letting the Eds get sucked down the drain. Trivia *'Goofs': **The dirt Ed removes for the moat disappears when Eddy drops the door. **When Jimmy is first seen, he has a bandage on his chest. When the Eds run into Jimmy and Sarah in the lane, his bandage is gone. **Kevin's garage has a window when the Eds see his jawbreaker stash. When the inside of the garage is seen again in "Stuck in Ed," there is no window. **In the first shot of Kevin's house, when Kevin is cleaning the chimney, there is a street on the left. When the Eds take over the cleaning, there is street on the right too. This is an erroneous background art, as Eddy's house is normally on the left, an unknown house is to the right, and behind their backyards is the Lane. **The chimney expands outward, rather than inward, when Ed inhales. **Kevin is on the sidewalk while chasing the Eds with the broom. However, he is in the middle of the street when he stops chasing them and yells "AMIGOS!" **Edd's mouth did not move when he saw Kevin in the bathtub and said "Huh?" **Kevin's shower curtain is transparent. *Kevin did not take off his hat while bathing, but in "Cool Hand Ed," he takes it off while he is showering. *When Edd wears his Kevin hat, he has three additional hairs on the front; alluding that he normally has hair, but it remains unseen under his hat. *This marks the first appearance of Kevin's bathroom, albeit only his shower. *Unlike most scams, the required payment is 50 cents, rather than the standard 25 cents. Other scams that cost 50 cents include the Log of No Return ride in "Gimme, Gimme Never Ed" and the Chimp World scam in "See No Ed." *This is the second appearance of The Eds' Bike. *Kevin's garage being full of jawbreakers is referenced again in "Dim Lit Ed" and is shown again in "Stuck in Ed." *This is the first episode where Rolf mentions his parents. Video See also *Toll Moat *The Eds' Bike *Kevin's House *Jawbreakers Category:Episodes Category:Season 1